


Movie Nights and Teddy Bears

by supercatandfriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, and one part an episode of law and order but with aliens, didn't stay that way for long, it started out fluffly, it'll be fluffy again later, it's like two parts fluff, one part angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Cat have been together for a few months, finally deciding that it is probably time to start telling other people about their relationship. Which is fine until someone decides that it's definitely time to make things distinctly "not fine". When dangerous and threatening things start to happen, they have to figure out who's behind it all before anyone actually gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Nights and Teddy Bears

Carter was the first one to know they were together. Cat had told him a couple months ago, when Kara had first started spending more time at their house. He had been ecstatic about the revelation, constantly asking if Kara could eat dinner with them. It had gotten to the point that Kara spent most of her free time over there. Which is why Alex was the second to know. How else could Kara explain that she wouldn’t be able to make it to their bi-weekly movie night?

Alex hadn’t been particularly fond of their relationship, not at first, anyway. But after Kara had begged her to come to dinner with Cat and Carter one night, she’d immediately latched onto the kid and started to soften to Cat, as well. Their Thursday night movie was relocated to Cat’s house, and toned down to be kid friendly. The horror movies and racy dramas gave way to animated classics and family comedies. Alex pretended to mind, but even she couldn’t hold a scowl when Carter dropped a bowl of popcorn in her lap every week and asked her how the ‘FBI’ was doing. He was a smart kid, like his mom. Perceptive.

“Kid, just pick something,” Alex complained as Carter scrolled down through another section on Netflix. “You already know what’s on Netflix. They haven’t added anything new in the last fifteen minutes.”

“Might have, have to check.” Carter grinned, ignoring her complaints. Alex groaned when he clicked on another category.

Cat held back a smile of her own watching her son and the woman she’d come to consider her friend. Kara was openly laughing through a mouthful of popcorn. She would eat it all before they even started a movie if no one stopped her. Cat couldn’t remember the last time she felt so completely _content._

Kara was curled up into her side on the couch, chattering about a restaurant she wanted to go to. Alex was a few feet away on the loveseat, flipping back and forth between listening to Kara and playfully arguing with Carter over movie choices.

“Kara, have you seen the first Captain America movie?” Carter asked, jumping off the couch to go look through the DVDs before he even got an answer, clearly having already decided they were watching it whether Kara had already seen it or not. “You remind me a lot of him. Cuz you’re both superheroes and you’re both nice and you value a lot of the same things-”

“And they both wear dumb costumes,” Alex interrupted, smirking at her sister. Kara drew her arm back to throw a handful of popcorn, but Cat shot her hand out to grab her wrist before her living room became a war zone.

“If you throw that, neither one of you will _ever_ be allowed back in my house.”

“Okay, but I wasn’t even going to throw anything so I personally think I should still be allowed,” Alex argued, casually hugging the pillow she’d picked up to throw.

“All of you be quiet, the movie’s on,” Carter hushed them as he plopped back down on the couch. “No arguing at movie night.”

“You were just arguing over my movie choices,” Alex pointed out. Carter scowled at her, daring her to say anything else.

“I think Alex is like ninety percent of the problem,” Kara whispered to Cat, pressing her mouth up against the other woman’s ear, “We could just kick her out.”

“I can hear you.” Alex chucked the pillow across the room, accidentally hitting Cat instead of her sister.

“That’s it, Danvers. Get out of my house.”

“Mom, shhh.”

________________________

 

Kara was jittery. There was really no other word for it. She had bounced her leg up and down all throughout her morning meetings, earning disapproving stares from her coworkers as she shook the table. She couldn’t help it. She and Cat had finally agreed that it was time. With Kara spending most of her time with Cat and Carter, it was hard to lie to her friends any longer. Their relationship was serious enough that at least Winn and James needed to be read in on it.

The knowledge that Carter and Alex, the most important people, were supportive was what held Kara together that morning as she slowly worked her way through the paperwork that had piled up on her desk. She gave a hesitant glance at the clock on the wall, even though she knew what it said. She had about six minutes before Winn and James would show up with lunch. And that was if they didn’t show up early. Winn loved eating lunch in Kara’s new office. He said it felt like they were important business people with important things to do. Kara and James had both had a good laugh about that one.

She tapped her pen against her leg, trying to get it to stop shaking. James would know immediately that something was up if he walked in and saw the desk jumping up and down from her nerves. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. This wasn’t a big deal. It was Winn and James. She loved Winn and James; they loved her. And no, they didn’t _adore_ Cat, but they understood that her relationship with Cat was important to her. Even if that understanding was of a platonic relationship, Kara hoped they would understand this, too.

Two minutes passed before she heard them walking down the hall. Two agonizing minutes where she’d tried uselessly to hype herself up with anxious pep talks. When Winn knocked on her door, she jumped without meaning to.

“Come in.” She winced at the way her voice sounded. High pitched and quick. Nervous.

James and Winn were all smiles as they sat down, scooting the chairs closer to her desk as they doled out takeout containers. Kara picked at her lasagna for a while, hardly listening to her two best friends talk.

“I’ve gotten like three letters from him since I visited him. I don’t really know what he wants from me. The man tried to kill a room full of innocent people, am I supposed to, what? Just visit him on my birthday and send him Father’s Day cards? Kara? _Karaaa?”_ Winn sang her name, poking her arm with his fork. Kara jerked her head up, having hardly been paying attention.

“Sorry?” Kara’s expression was somewhere between guilty and panicked. She had a death grip on her fork.

“You, uh, kinda zoned out there.” Winn said, his face etched with concern.

“Something on your mind?” James prodded, nodding towards her hand, where the fork was slowly turning in on itself as she squeezed it. Kara dropped it on the desk, staring at it. She hadn’t even noticed she’d been holding it that tightly.

“Um. Yes. Actually. Something on my mind.” Kara picked the fork back up and focused all her attention on straightening it back out. She drew in a deep breath, knowing she was about to ramble. She tried to collect her thoughts into one sentence. One sentence that would explain what she was about to tell them. She could do that. “Do you remember how you said it was weird when I dated Adam?”

_Wow_ , Kara thought, _interesting way to start. What the heck, me?_

James and Winn both looked a little perplexed, but James nodded at her to continue. Kara dug her thumb into the fork, putting a bit too much pressure on it than strictly necessary. Winn leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk.

“Did you guys get back together or-”  

“No. No.” Kara shuddered and made a slightly disgusted noise. “I’m not sure what that has to do with this. Actually I’m sure this has nothing to do with that. Forget I mentioned that. I’m… uh- I’m…”

“About to tell us that you have a brain disorder that prevents you from finishing a sentence?” Winn smirked, laughing nervously. The last time Kara was this anxious about anything, Cat Grant had almost found out Kara was Supergirl for the first time. Anxious, rambly Kara was almost never a good sign.

“Funny.” Kara twisted her face into a grimace and a blush spread over her cheeks. The rest came out in a rush, almost too fast for them to catch. “ _I’m dating Cat Grant, please don’t hate me.”_

“You’re dating _who now?”_ Winn asked incredulously.

“We could never hate you,” James assured her at the same time. He shot Winn a look before continuing. “I mean, hell, that’s weird, Kara. But it’s not _hate-you-and-never-speak-to-you-again_ weird. That’d be like… collecting the fingers of the people you murder.”

“Did you just compare my relationship status with _Criminal Minds_ level creepy murder?” Kara asked, raising her eyebrows and leaning back in her chair.

“I might have. It was unintentional.” James laughed, reaching out to put his hand over hers, which was still tightening around the fork. She loosened her grip and smiled hesitantly at him before turning to Winn.

“Are you okay with this?”

“Cat Grant, huh?” He asked, pushing his pasta around with his own fork. He stared at her curiously for a minute when she nodded. Then he grinned a little and held out his fist. “Alright then. Bangin’ the boss. Congratulations, Danvers.”

Kara rolled her eyes, but gave in and bumped his fist with her own, all three of them breaking out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. It was weird, but it would get less weird. Or at least, Kara hoped it would get less weird. She wanted everyone in her life to get along. She wasn’t naive enough to expect that they’d suddenly want to hang out with Cat or that Cat would stop calling Winn by various hobbit-themed names, but she did want them to be amicable with each other. It was a start. She could live with a little weirdness for now.

_____________________________

 

Kara’s phone buzzed almost immediately after they left. Cat had probably seen Winn sit back down at his own desk.

 

_How’d it go?_

 

_Fine, it’s weird, but it’s fine. They’re fine._

 

_Come here._

 

Kara smiled, wondering how long she could wait between receiving the text and actually going to Cat’s office. How long before Cat would get impatient. She pushed the phone to the side and busied herself with an article she’d been drafting, waiting for it to buzz again.

 

_Now, Kiera._

 

_Give me ten minutes or so. Keep your pants on._

 

She didn’t need to read the next text to know it would be borderline explicit and possibly sexual. She lightly tossed her phone over to the couch, hearing it buzz repeatedly for a few minutes until she heard heels clicking down the hall. She schooled her expression and stifled her laughter before the door was pushed open.

“Any particular reason you can’t answer a text message?” Cat stalked into the room, shutting the door behind her. She crossed her arms as she stood in front of Kara’s desk.

“Did you text me? I think I left my phone on the couch,” Kara teased as she waved towards it, keeping her head ducked towards her work. Cat scooped it up off the couch and threw it to her, Kara catching it easily. She quickly scrolled through the messages she’d missed. Four of them definitely counted as sexts. “Wow, such incredibly important and urgent text messages. I’m so sorry I missed them.”

Cat broke first. Her glare softened and she sat down in the chair that Winn had been sitting in earlier. Kara closed her laptop, leaning forward on her elbows and resting her chin on her interlocked hands.

“Something I can do for you, Miss Grant?”

“I’m glad it went well. I know you were worried.” Cat sat on the edge of the chair, reaching forward to pull Kara’s hands into her own. “I told you it would be fine.”

“No you didn’t,” Kara reminded her, smiling, “You said it would be an unqualified disaster.”

“I said no such thing,” Cat laughed, tugging on her hands lightly. “But you’ll forgive me if I don’t hold the highest opinion of the camera jock and his minecraft boyfriend.”

“I happen to know that you have a slight _fondness_ for James Olsen and his _shirts that he unbuttons one too many buttons_ .” 

“That’s not quite what I said about him.”

“Close enough.”

________________________________

 

Kara got Alex to pick her up after work. They were going to head back to Kara’s apartment for a quick snack and a change of clothes before doing what Alex had told Kara would be “a fun surprise.” Kara bounded up the stairs to her floor with Alex a few steps behind her.

“Remind me again why you couldn’t pick a building with an elevator?” Alex mumbled as they reached the fourth floor. She trailed a little bit behind Kara as her sister unlocked her front door.

“It was cheaper. And it’s not like I get tired.” Kara fumbled with her keys before Alex pushed her out of the way and did it herself. “So, what’s the surprise?”

“All in good time,” Alex teased, the smile returning to her face after four flights of stairs. She was completely immune to Kara’s pouting and whining and would not be worn down. It was a good surprise, dammit, and Kara _would_ be surprised if it was the last thing she did. She pushed the door open and Kara raced in front of her.

“I do have to know how to dress for this,” Kara called from her bedroom. Alex wandered into the apartment, going to get herself a glass of water from the kitchen. She picked up a stuffed bear that was sitting on Kara’s kitchen island. Kara had dozens of stuffed animals. But she’d never seen this one before. One of those ridiculous Valentine’s day things holding a huge red heart.

“Uh, casually? Wear pants.” Alex replied. “What’s this?”

“What’s what?” Kara shot back out of the bedroom, looking confused. She looked even more confused when Alex held up the bear. “I dunno. I’ve never seen it before.”

Alex tossed it to her and noticed that it had been sitting on an envelope with Kara’s name scribbled on the front of it.

“Looks like a gift,” Alex said, smiling and waving the envelope. Kara tried to snatch it from her, holding the bear to her chest. Both of them laughed as they pretended to fight over the envelope. “Has Cat finally gone soft on us?”

“It’s probably a joke,” Kara assured, positive that Cat wouldn’t send her a Valentine’s themed stuffed animal, _ever_ , let alone in the middle of June. But the quick glance she’d had at her name on the card had definitely looked like Cat’s handwriting. Maybe she’d seen it somewhere and thought of Kara. Smiling, Kara used a bit of superspeed to grab the envelope, dropping the bear to the floor in the process.

Everything after that happened quickly, but surprisingly slow. The bear had hit the floor and she heard a click, not the soft thud of a stuffed animal hitting the floor. Then everything was suddenly too loud. Kara reacted quickly, wrapping herself around Alex and pushing her into the hallway, using her shoulder to push through the door. She felt intense heat on her back and could see red in the sides of her vision. Alex screamed, she was sure, but it was lost in the noise of the explosion. Glass shattering, fabrics being swallowed whole by flames, dozens of smoke alarms going off in the building at the same time.

Everything was too loud. Kara resisted the urge to block out the noise with her hands, keeping them locked tightly around Alex. And then everything was too quiet. She could still hear people screaming. Could still hear things falling and flames whooshing through the building. But it was all drowned out by a buzzing in her ears.

“Kara,” Alex breathed out, digging her nails into her sister’s shoulders. “Kara, I need you to let go off me.”

Kara immediately scrambled backwards on the floor of the hallway, inspecting Alex for broken bones as she did. No bones shattered, was the good news. But Alex had a small piece of wood sticking out of her arm, presumably from the front door, which was in shattered pieces on the floor around them. Breathing heavily, Kara reached out to her sister, trying to stay calm. Her apartment had just been blown up. Someone had tried to kill them.

It happened every day, almost. Someone trying to kill her. But usually that was someone trying to kill _Supergirl_ , not someone trying to kill _Kara Danvers._ She didn’t know which was more horrifying: that someone had found out she was Supergirl, or that someone wanted to kill her just for being Kara.

“Kara? Kara, look at me,” Alex said, grasping at her arms. “What the hell just happened?”

“The bear… the bear, Alex.” Alex nodded, pushing up off the floor and starting to walk past Kara into the apartment. Kara shoved her hand out to stop her. “It’s not safe.”

“I can handle a little fire, Kara. The floor looks pretty solid by the door. Just let me go look. I’ll be careful.” Alex knelt down and kissed her forehead. Kara slowly eased herself up off the floor to follow her in, just in case, never letting her hand leave Alex’s arm.

The apartment was… ruined, to say the least. There was a gaping hole in the floor beside the kitchen island. She could see down into the apartment below her. But the rest of the floor looked fairly stable. Stable enough to walk carefully on, at least.

Alex had been right about the _little fire_. It was mostly the living room furniture that still burned. The smell made her feel lightheaded. The thought that her living room burned like her planet flitted through her mind before she immediately squashed it down, feeling sick.

The entire far wall was gone. It had been mostly glass, anyway. All the windows had been shattered by the explosion. She was sure the glasses and plates in her kitchen cabinets had suffered the same fate. The glass in all the picture frames on her wall, too.

The bedroom was mostly unharmed. It would smell like smoke for months, though, she was sure. She choked back a sob and noticed that there were tears running down her cheeks.

“Hey, you alright?” Alex looked at her, eyes full of concern. She squeezed Kara’s hand, pulling it down off her arm so that she could hold it. “It’s gonna be alright. We’re fine. It’s just things. Things can be replaced.”

Kara let herself be pulled into a tight hug, clutching onto her sister for a few minutes. _Things can be replaced,_ she repeated in her head _, things can be replaced. We’re alright._ Alex muttered the same words aloud. Kara faintly heard sirens outside, knowing they’d only have a minute before they were ushered out of the building. She pushed Alex away lightly.

“The fire department is gonna be here soon.”

Alex nodded, pulling herself away from Kara, but still kept their hands interlocked. She looked thoughtfully around the kitchen, kicking away at debris with her shoe and scanning the floor.

“What happened to the letter?” Alex asked.

“I think… were you still holding it when-” Kara gestured around. “No, I was…it might be in the hallway.”

Alex found it under a chunk of the front door. The fire trucks were right outside now.

“Shouldn’t you leave that? Isn’t it evidence?” Kara asked as Alex tore it open.

“No. In fact, I’m pretty sure all it’s going to do is lead the police on a wild goose chase that ends with them slapping cuffs on your girlfriend.” Alex muttered when she read the card, shaking her head. “That’s her handwriting, exactly, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kara said as she took in the card. “Who would want to… frame Cat for… for-”

“For murdering you in a fiery explosion? Because that’s what would have happened if you weren’t… you.” Alex’s face was composed, but her voice hinted at anger. “Forty bucks says this envelope is mildly flame-retardant. So unless you’re about to tell me that you and Cat are having problems large enough to result in her playing the world’s cruelest joke on you, I think it’s best if we just get rid of this.”

They got out of the building just in time to see the firemen rushing inside. No one seemed to be hurt, just shaken up. Alex had probably gotten the worst of it. The people who lived underneath her hadn’t been home. A few children were crying, clutching to their parents and covering their ears from the sound of the sirens. It was chaos, but no one was seriously hurt. Kara never let go of Alex, even when the police questioned them. Alex had easily read her way into the investigation by flipping out her ‘FBI’ badge and the detective in charge, a Detective Price, had been very amicable towards her involvement. Kara let herself get lost in the commotion, just ready to find a place to lay down and stop for a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything with an actual, like, extended plot in forever. So we'll see how this goes. I'm hoping the answer is: "it's gonna go really well and i'm not gonna get bored in two weeks" but you never know. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you wanna come talk or if you just wanna see more of whatever the heck this is- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
